


Acacia

by Lilypuddles



Series: Me and my Lady both. [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, These two always need more fic, WIFE GOALS, girl on girl smut, i have no idea when this is set, its basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: Celebrating in the same room as the woman you've been in love with for fifteen years can lead to dangerous conciquences.





	Acacia

**Author's Note:**

> Acacia flowers are the symbols of renewal. It seems to suit these two perfectly.
> 
> I should probably go to bed now and stop having feelings about fictional wives.
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

 

___________

 

Her name was like a mantra on her lips, the word falling from her repeatedly as she squeezed her muscles around the intrusion between her legs, blonde hair loose and spilling across the pillows as she arched. It had been far too long, dragons and danger and fifteen years apart barely seemed to have changed a thing about the halfling. Kima was still able to reduce the human to a moaning mess with three fingers and a smirk.

 

The whole situation that had lead to the two of them sprawling across the overly fancy bed in a private corner of a castle was complicated, almost as complicated as the armour that was littering the floor. Right now, Allura couldn’t have cared less how she had ended up here, pinned against the bed completely bare, panties still wrapped around one ankle from their desperate rush. The paladin let a moan of her own slip from between her lips as she curled her fingers inside the soaking heat pushing into her hand. 

 

Kimas voice was strong, almost as rough around the edges as the woman herself. Her eyes met the wizards as she moved, pushing her fingers to the hilt: “You’re precious, you know that?”

 

Allura barely managed a whimper in reply, tipping her head to one side as the blush across her cheeks seemed to darken. They’d been celebrating, for the first time in years the blonde had found herself pulled into the others arms, their bodies pressed together as they fell into each other as if they’d never stopped. They should  _ never  _ have stopped.

 

“Fuck...Allie.” The halfling slipped her free hand downwards, pressing her thumb firmly against the others clit. She remembered this, remembered how to make the pompous woman below her scream. Kima had spent more than a handful of nights thinking of these moments, especially after watching Allura with the council, or her hoard of young adventurers. They all thought she was so well behaved: “I love watching you come undone like this… always so perfect and pretty but such a slut for me.”

 

Usually Kima tripped over her words, usually she just gave up and threw a punch at whatever was irritating her, but with Allura spread and moaning she somehow knew exactly what to say, exactly how to darken the blush that was trailing down the others body.

 

“Imagine if someone saw you like this-” The halfling purred as she twisted her hand, adding another finger and stretching her lover to her limit. Allura had confessed once, years ago, that she loved being filled with something, especially Kimas rough and battle-hardened hands. Allie curled her hands into the sheets, fighting to keep some of her dignity as Kima balled her hand into a fist inside her: “-beautiful, clever Allura.”

 

Her lovers hips jerked upwards suddenly, a final, silent cry falling from her tongue as her climax hit, spilling across the sheets and down her legs. This was another thing Kima adored about the human, she was always  _ so  _ messy in bed.

 

The room was quiet other than their laboured breathing as the blonde reached upwards with shaking hands, pulling the other down into a kiss. Kimas slick fingers rested on the other woman's thighs, keeping her legs spread as she returned the kiss, not bothering to suppress her own need. As their mouths broke apart Allies eyebrows furrowed, causing the same tiny crease between her eyes they always did when she was casting a spell. 

 

“Don’t-” The shorter cut in suddenly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she brushed her hand slowly down her lovers inside leg, making sure to cover it: “No magic in the bedroom, remember?” 

 

“You still like watching me squirm?” The blonde asked with a blush and a laugh, eyes wide as she brushed sweat slick hair from her forehead: “Kima...you know I can’t stand the mess.” 

 

“Yeah.” She laughed, shifting to lean down and steal another kiss: “Shouldn’t make  _ such  _ a mess then, Allie.” 

 

“You shouldn’t still be so good at this.” 

 

“Aw. I never forgot how much you like that, or the  _ way  _ you look at me when I do that.” Kima replied softly, nuzzling into the side of the other's neck slowly, scattering kisses across pale skin, leaving a love bite against the curve of her shoulder blade. Allura would probably just magic them away in the morning anyway, she never had let Kima leave a mark: “I kept practicing though.”

 

The confession made the other giggle softly, pressing a kiss against her cheek in return, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she came up with a plan: “So did I.”

 

“Y-you did?” The halflings own cheeks turned scarlett at the words, gazing at her lover in surprise as Allura gently reached downwards to tug the other upwards, letting Kima press a muscled thigh either side of her head. Hours of spell casting had given the wizard a few tricks with her tongue she was certain could make the paladin whine.

 

“Of course I  _ did.  _ Being such a powerful wizard has the occasional benefit.” She mused, pressing a kiss against the soft skin of the others inside leg: “People seem to appreciate my skills.”

 

“Why is that so  _ fucking  _ hot?” The halfling complained, glancing down at the womans between her hips, eyes wide and cheeks flush: “Why are  _ you  _ so fucking hot.”

 

Allura couldn’t resist leaning in slightly to run her tongue through the entire length of the others heat, pulling a moan from her lover that filled the room around them. Years ago, the Wizard would have insisted on a silencing spell, desperately trying to keep her feelings for Kima quiet.

 

Right now, she didn’t care if the entire council of Emon heard them.

 

Her hands wrapped around Kimas waist as she slowly began to move, letting her rock downwards against her mouth as she explored with her tongue, brushing against every inch. The others body was almost exactly how she remembered it, the same muscles and curves and longing dripping into her mouth. The scars were the only things that had changed, marks of her adventurers and the missions her god had sent her on during their time apart. 

 

Gripping her hips a little tighter, Allura began to trace her tongue over the other womans clit, lazily drawing patterns against the slick skin. She took her time, keeping her pace steady as she drew every last moan from her lover, listening as Kimas voice pitched, becoming a string of frustrated swearing. She had never had any patience. 

 

Her climaxes where always much louder, a shout of shock as her legs tightened, keeping Allies mouth pressed flush against her cunt as she spilt against her tongue, surrendering to her desire.

 

For a moment, neither of them breathed, or moved, lost in the pure ecstacy of the moment.

 

The blonde pulled back only to catch her breath, licking the mess from her swollen lips with a smile. Kima almost fell off her, collapsing into the sheets beside her lover as she curled up, hunting for the others hand to grip with both of her own. Allura rolled onto her side, drawing the other woman close, stroking her free hand down her back slowly.  

 

“I missed-” The halfling muttered, eyes closed as she settled against the affection, the fire in her stomach sated for a while.

 

“-I know.” The blonde replied softly, her voice barely above a whisper. She’d almost forgotten about this, how Kima almost always used to fall asleep after a proper orgasm, sweat slick and cum soaked and blissfully happy. Allura wasn’t going to protest, not tonight. She simply carried on stroking her back, fingers laced together between their bodies.

 

“Stay with me.” Kima asked so quietly that Allie almost missed it, the shorter was almost asleep.

 

“I promise.” Allie smiled as she lent down to grab the blankets, wrapping them around the two of them. There would be time to deal with the mess in the morning. 


End file.
